Someone Like You
by oftheSOUL
Summary: How Puck and Rachel deal at Santana and Finn's wedding. Santana/Finn, Puck/Rachel, Britanna friendship, Pezberry friendship, Rachel/Mike friendship with a sprinkle of Quick, Finchel and Tina/Mike references. One shot.


**Okay guys, it's 3AM and I'm in the middle of finals week. I should be studying but I couldn't get this storyline or song off of my head so I hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, it is 3AM and I'm dead tired.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
><strong>

*****For the readers of my other stories: I know that I said that I was going to have more regular updates for 'Right Girl' but Finals have been taking over my life so expect those regular updates to occur sometime in June. Anyways, have a good rest of the semester (if you're in school) and be safe!**

**Review please :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry and Mike Chang made their way through the bustling streets of Manhattan on an early Sunday morning to attend the wedding of her best friend, Santana Lopez. If anyone told her a couple years ago, that she would be right here, in the city of her dreams as a Broadway star attending the wedding of her high school tormenter, she would've laughed in their faces but here she was walking past the crowd of paparazzi lining the pathway to the Central Park boathouse.<p>

"Miss Berry, Miss Berry! How's Santana dealing with the stress of her wedding?" one of the paparazzi asked. Rachel just laughed as she thought of all the break downs Santana has had over the past few months.

"Who's your date for the wedding? Have you heard the rumor that singer/songwriter Puck is in attendance too? Don't you two have history," one of the insistent paparazzi shouted back. Rachel stopped laughing and held onto Mike as he reassured her that everything was going to be fine.

"That's enough guys. This is a happy, private affair. Please let us be," Mike said as he and Rachel quickened their pace into the boat house.

"So much for going on a walk before the wedding, how did they find out the location?" Rachel asked. Mike shrugged.

"Typical paparazzi will do anything to get the hot scoop," he said, "hey, are you going to be okay?" Rachel nodded hesitantly.

"It's going to be the first time that I'm going to see him in years and I know it's important for San for him to be there but it's just hard, you know and I don't want to say anything because I promised Santana I would be fine and they've done such a good job at keeping us apart during the duration of the wedding preparation," she rambled. Mike laughed lightheartedly at one of his best friends as he grabbed a hold of her to calm her down.

"It's okay Rachel, calm down. Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that Mike? I'm not prepared for this!" Mike looked around the empty hall way and dragged her into a closet close by. He slowly took off his tuxedo jacket and white button up shirt standing there in just a plain white beater.

"I'm going to give you ten minutes to cry but you better hurry up because if Santana sees you crying and my tear stained shirt, she'll kill the both of us," he said enveloping Rachel in his embrace. She held him tightly as her body shook with violent tears.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this," she said.

"You are going to do this. You're going to see him, and you're going to make him realize that Rachel Berry is not someone you pass up," he said. She gripped him tighter as her tears slowed down.

"What would I do without?"

"Probably bail out on the wedding, sending Santana off to hunt you down and hurt you." Rachel lifted her head from Mike's chest and laughed through her tears.

"Thanks for making me laugh."

"Who was making you laugh? There's a reason why Santana's name closely resembles Satan, I was serious." Rachel slapped him playfully.

"Be nice! It's her wedding day," she said, "thank you though. I've been incredibly selfish. How are you and Tina now?" Mike shrugged.

"She's happy with Artie and that's all I can be for."

"She's missing out on what could be the best guy in the world," Rachel said kissing him on the cheek. He chuckled and gave her a reassuring hug before opening the door. Just as the door opened, they both met the eyes of Puck.

"Sup Chang, Berry," Puck said eyeing the small brunette who was being shielded by the taller Asian.

"Rachel! Santana needs you in here now," Brittany shouted from the bridal room.

"I got to go," Rachel said softly as she walked away from the two men standing in front of her. Puck's eyes followed as Rachel quickly made her way into the room closing the door behind her.

"Don't do this to her again," Mike said looking at Puck in the eye before walking away.

"C'mon Chang, what happened to bros over hoes?" Puck yelled back.

"We're 25 Puck. You're the one who fucked up." With a final glare, Mike walked away leaving a surprised Puck in his wake.

"Well damn."

Rachel made her way into the room to see Santana crying her eyes out in the vanity.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Rachel asked making her way to Santana's vanity and pulling out Kleenexes for her.

"I can't do this," Santana said blubbering, "I can't marry Finn."

"Why not," Rachel said sitting beside her and wiping her tears.

"I'm not the type of girl to settle down Rach; I can't do this. I'm 25; I should be going out and partying, getting drunk and hooking up with guys."

"You've already had all the time in the world to do that. Do I need to remind you of high school," Rachel said reassuring her.

"And the first few years of college," Brittany chimed in.

"And the time that you and Finn broke up for a month."

"Oh yeah! It was like a rotating door," Brittany said excitedly.

"Okay guys, I get it!" Santana said.

"Bottom line is that you've already had that experience, and you know what? You went back to Finn every time. You're going to be fine Santana because you're ready for this and you're going to go outside and you're going to go in front of everyone who has doubted you –"

"Quinn," Brittany said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"And you're going to prove to them that you're the best damn thing that Finn Hudson has ever been with and coming from one of his ex-girlfriends, that's a lot."

"You look like shit," Santana dead-panned.

"I wouldn't be talking cry baby."

"What were you doing?" Santana said uneasily.

"Nothing. C'mon we need to fix ourselves up before we go outside."

"I'll go get Kurt!" Brittany said getting up from her seat and going outside. Once the two were alone, Santana turned to Rachel and looked at her seriously.

"You saw him didn't you?" Rachel nodded sadly.

"Rach-" Santana began before Rachel raised her hand to stop her.

"It's okay San, I'm fine. I don't want you to worry about me, it's your day." Before she could say anything, Kurt and Brittany burst in.

"Let's get you two ready!"

Once Kurt finished fixing their make-up, the wedding planner stuck her head in telling them they had five more minutes before the big walk.

"I'll see you guys in there," Kurt said excitedly skipping into the ceremony hall. The wedding planner had the ushers close the door as they positioned themselves. Santana's niece stood in front with her basket of flowers with Rachel behind her wearing a long strapless ruby gown. Behind her was Brittany who was standing proudly ahead of Santana as her maid of honor.

"I'm proud of you San," Brittany said.

"I love you Brit," she said looking at the girl who she once considered her soul mate. The melodic piano started playing throughout the boathouse as the doors to the ceremony hall opened. The wedding planner who was standing excitedly on the side motioned for the flower girl to come forward. Within a few seconds, Rachel was motioned to do the same.

Puck's breath caught in his throat as he watched Rachel make her way to the altar. Matt looked at him from the corner of his eye before focusing his attention of Rachel and giving her a wink while Finn stood proudly watching one of his closest friends and ex-girlfriend make her way down the aisle. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought of their high school years together.

Rachel, whom always said she had psychic abilities, looked over at Finn and smirked knowing exactly what he was laughing about.

"I'll have you know Finn, our wedding would've been a lot cheaper," she whispered to him as she made her way to her side. Finn laughed as he watched Brittany make her way down the aisle. It had taken a lot for them to get along, mostly because they were both in love with the same girl. However, after years of dating and moving on, Finn and Brittany shared a brother-sister relationship.

"Don't hurt her," Brittany mouthed as she took her place next to Rachel. The piano movie slowed down to a stop as the bridal chorus grew louder. The guests all stood up as they watched Santana stand at the opening of the hall with Mr. Schue by her side.

"Thanks for doing this Mr. Schue, it means a lot," she whispered as they began making the march down the aisle.

"Your parents don't know what they're missing. I'm so proud of you Santana," he said. Once they made their way to the altar, Mr. Schue gave Santana away to Finn and took his seat to his very pregnant wife, Mrs. Pillsbury. The ceremony was short and sweet yet filled with honesty and love. Santana and Finn chose to forgo the typical vow and exchange their own vows.

"When I was in high school, I always thought that I'd end up here with the head cheerleader… or Rachel," he said looking quickly at Rachel before returning his gaze at Santana. They audience laughed as they were well aware of the small circle of dating that took place in the Glee club. "But you, Santana Lopez, surprised me because when you let others close to you, they see the real you, the beautiful, independent woman that I grew to love each and every day. I'm not saying I'll be able to give you all the riches and diamonds in the world, the latest purses or even a spontaneous getaway but I'll be able to give you something else, something way more important than monetary things. I'll be able to love you and care for you. My love for you will always be the same." He placed the ring in her finger and followed it by a kiss on the forehead. Rachel snuck a look at Puck who was muttering a joke to Mike which resulted in grins from both men.

"How am I supposed to follow that," Santana joked as she wiped some stray tears with a tissue Rachel had grabbed for her.

"When we first kissed, that's when I knew that you were it. I've always wished for this day to come yet for the longest time, I never thought that I deserved marriage. I grew up unsure of what love really was. That is until I found out what love meant, especially with you. You don't berate me for my flaws, you love me and you accept me for me. I couldn't ask for a better lover, friend, and soul mate. No matter what happens in life, it's going to be you and me and I'm not going anywhere." As she placed the ring around Finn's finger, Puck looked over at Rachel who was gently wiping away her tears.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as they exchanged their vows; even Quinn, who still held on to a part of Finn, teared up. Once the ceremony was over, the reception quickly followed. It was already in full swing before the DJ cut the music. Rachel, who was asked to sing at the wedding, stood on the stage as the DJ introduced her. She held the microphone stand shakily as she began her introduction.

"Santana and Finn asked me to sing a song tonight rather than make a speech. So the song that I'm going to sing is somewhat of a goodbye song. As many of you might have known, Finn and I dated briefly in high school but our relationship could never stand up to what the two of them have. So this song is all about moving on and settling, so Finn and Santana congratulations on getting married and having a relationship that no one can ever compare to," she began. As the piano intro began playing, Rachel blinked away the tears before giving Santana and Finn a genuine smile.

_I heard that you're settled down,_

_That you found a girl_

_And you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came true._

_Guess she gave you things_

_I didn't give to you_

She sang winking back at her best friend and the boy whom she once loved before turning attention to the best man sitting beside him.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back_

_Or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

At that moment, Rachel and Puck locked eyes as she continued on with the song. Each word emphasized so he could tell how much she meant the lyrics.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_"Don't forget me," I begged_

_"I'll remember," you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Yeah._

Puck watched as Rachel tried to choke back the tears wiping her eyes and persevering with the performance like the natural born performer that she was. He too swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat as he watched the only girl he has ever loved sing her heart out.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over yet._

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_"Don't forget me," I begged_

_"I'll remember," you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Nothing compares no worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories made._

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_"Don't forget me," I begged_

_"I'll remember," you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Never mind_

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_"Don't forget me," I begged_

_"I'll remember," you said_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead _

After the last note, the guests all got up from their seats and gave Rachel a standing ovation. Through her tears, she was smiling as she bowed and made her way off the stage and towards the couple who immediately gathered her in a hug.

"You're making me cry skank," Santana said wiping her eyes gently after releasing Rachel from the hug.

"That was beautiful Rach," Finn said.

"You two deserve it." As she took her seat beside Brittany, she could feel Puck's gaze on her. Before she could react, the DJ made another announcement telling everyone to clear the floor in order for Santana and Finn to have their first dance. She sat at her seat in the bridal table watching as Finn stumbled with the waltz while Santana was laughing.

"That could've been us," Puck whispered as he took a seat beside her. She shut her eyes as she tried to prevent the thought from coming to her mind.

"Is there something you need Puck?" she asked through her teeth.

"We need to talk Berry."

"There's nothing to talk about," she muttered back.

"Yes there is." Before she could reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her from her seat. He made his way through the crowd and onto the empty deck.

"Why are you doing this?" she yelled.

"We have to talk."

"Why? Why do we have to talk now? It's been three years Puck," she said emphasizing his nickname that she detested.

"You were the one who broke up with me!" he yelled back. Rachel scoffed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You weren't happy!" she shouted back as the tears began falling down her cheeks, "how was I supposed to be in a relationship with you when you weren't happy! You pushed me away and you shut yourself away from me. I stood there and watched as you drank yourself into a stupor. I wanted to be there for you but you never opened up for me! I couldn't stand by and watch your downward spiral." Her body shook as the tears and three years worth of pent up emotions finally released.

"I was never going to be good enough for you," he said pacing back and forth, "you were going places."

"And what about you, who's the big time singer/songwriter? Why me! Look at Santana; she's a freaking actress and Finn? He's a player in the NFL. Yet you were afraid of bringing me down?" Puck ran a hand across his face.

"You deserved to be happy! I couldn't give you that. I knew you were expecting an engagement and I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to make you wait when you could've been in love with someone else, someone who could take care of you and be the guy for you that I wasn't. Don't you see Rachel? I would've just hurt you."

"You were the guy for me," she said softly, "and I reminded you for years, you weren't your father. Why can't you ever look in the mirror and see what I see in you?" Her face scrunched up as the tears cascaded down her face. On instinct, Puck grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She nodded into his chests as her tried to slow down her sobs.

"When I wasn't with you, I couldn't breathe. It was like I needed you around just to get by and then you began blocking my calls. I called your number repeatedly just to hear the sound of your voice."

"I'm so sorry," he repeated.

"We could have had it all. I would've eventually persuaded you into believing you were good enough. We would've been the ones who were married with little children running around. Now look at where we are."

"You deserve to be happy Rach, you deserve to get your prince charming. I'm not him."

"There's no one else I rather be with."

"You have to move on Rach. You'll be fine and one day in the future, we'll be alright."

"I still love you," she spoke softly.

"I will always love you," he reassured her, "but you need to let me go." She gripped his body tighter as her body shook with another round of tears.

"You'll be fine," he whispered before backing slowly away from her embrace. He kissed her one last time on the forehead before going back inside to join the reception party. Rachel stood outside as she collected her thoughts and feelings of what just happened. After a few minutes, Mike made his way outside and stood beside Rachel as they both looked at the beautiful view.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Saw you two walk out."

"And you didn't do anything to stop it?"

"You needed this," he said. Rachel nodded as she turned around and looked into the reception hall seeing Puck talking and dancing with Quinn.

"It's really over," she said.

"And how are you dealing with that?"

"For the first time, in a long time I feel like I'm going to be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


End file.
